Holiday Jobs
by Don Melon Lord
Summary: It is now the holidays and the gang decided to earn some money. But, they have to go through job inteviews and hell from moronic customers to get there. Will Mikan get her mega size box of howalons in the end? AU.
1. Job Scouting

**DML: Hello fellow humans on earth! Today we gather to celebrate the fact that we are in love with GA. And i wrote a fic to show my love. The idea came from my friend and I when we went for job interviews and scored a job at an ice-cream parlour! So about the stor-**

**Tsubasa: Hey! I noticed that I'm not in your story at all!**

**DML: Well, would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Tsubasa: Fine. HEY, this BRAT does not own GA or any of us or any other names whatsoever mentioned.**

**DML: Thank you! Please enjoy XD Translations at the bottom!**

* * *

**Holiday Jobs, Chapter 1: Job Scouting**

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the trees were swaying and the students at Alice Academy were waiting in anticipation for the minute hand to strike 12.

_IN CLASS 2B_

'And remember my dear students, don't forget about your assi-' as if it was right on cue, the school bell had interrupted Naru's speech and the students all jumped for joy and flipped the tables and did their own victory dance. However, four students were calm collected. Okay maybe three of them- the brunette was skipping around with delight filled in her chocolate brown eyes.

'Ne, ne! Hotaru! Ruka-pyon! Natsume! ' Mikan squealed, 'Since it's the holidays, let's get a job!'

'What for?' the raven haired lad with crimson eyes asked.

'Mou, so we can earn money and buy Howalons! Lotsa, lotsa Howalons!'

'Tch.'

'I think it's a good idea,' said the purple eyed beauty with a glint in her eyes, 'to make some money.'

'Yeah, working will be alright,' the blond with clear cerulean eyes added in, 'and, we get experience.'

'It's settled then! Tomorrow we shall look for a job in central town!' Mikan chuckled with delight and was about to bolt like a jack bunny till a hand came in contact with the back of her head, making a rather loud 'SPLAT' sound.

'Baka,' came the husky voice of Natsume once more, 'I didn't say I wanted to go.'

* * *

_At central town the next day_

'I thought Natsume didn't want to come,' Mikan stated.

'A little persuasion was needed, that's all,' smiled Hotaru, 'So, where we headed too first?'

As soon as she said it, Mikan spotted a shop and grabbed Hotaru's arm to drag her there with her.

'Hotaru! The Body Shop! Don't you like the smell?' Mikan queried excitedly and turn her head only to meet those deep crimson eyes. 'Na...Natsu-'

'Yea, I like the smell. Smells a lot like _ichigo _to me,' and he smirked. Mikan blushed tenfolds and snapped back at him.

'YOU MEAN YOU SMELT MY UNDERWEAR?!' her shout only made people, men in particular, turn to face her direction. Natsume noticed this and simply shrugged his shoulders and smirked, again.

'Yeah.' _So what_? He though and death glared the on looking men, even though he knew it was a lie.

'NATSUME NO HENTAI!' she sulked, 'NOW I CAN'T GET MARRIED ANY-' and just like that he smacked the back of her head once again.

'Why are you getting so worked up when you know you'll eventually be married to me anyway?'

Mikan looked at him and giggled, 'Oh right.'

While caught up in their own world, little did they know that Hotaru and Ruka were trying to get pass the 'watch the romantic couple!' crowd and drag those two other lovebirds out of here. Eventually Hotaru got impatient and took out her baka gun and aimed at the raven-haired lad.

'BAKAN!'

'What the hell was that for Imai?!' he yelled.

'Natsume, there's a manga shop ahead, wanna check it out?' Ruka offered and the foursome made their way.

* * *

_At the manga shop_

'Hey guys! Check this out! A manga with our school name! And coincidentally, it has our names in it too! The author must've really done research!' Mikan said and waved the book in front of their faces.

'Baka, why would anyone illustrate a manga about you?' Hotaru said while looking for the edition of embarrassing photos of a character called Ruka-pyon as well.

'Heck, who would even read shoujo mangas anyway?' Natsume shrugged while reading _Ouran High School Host Club. _

_Yeah, who indeed?_

'This Ruka-pyon character really reminds me of Ruka_,' _Hotaru thought aloud and glanced at a certain direction outside the shop, smirking.

'OH MY GOSH! Natsume's even a pervert over here! Hotaru's still a genius and with a baka gun, Ruka-pyon's still gentle especially with the rabbit, I'm still...dense?! I'm not dense!! Am I?! HOTARUUUUUUUUU!'

'Let's check out the other shops,' Hotaru said, eyeing the gadget shop.

* * *

_Outside the lingerie shop_

'Oi,' Natsume raised an eyebrow as another idea came into his head. 'Why don't you work here and get yourself some real undies, polka?'

'Natsume no hentai!' she wailed once more and ran towards Hotaru only to be shot in the face by the baka gun.

'BAKAN! BAKAN! BAKAN!'

'Mou, Hotaru!'

'You were being too noisy and attracting too much attention.'

'But Natsume said something perverted!'

'You don't need to let the whole world know.'

Amidst this act of friendship, Natsume noticed someone was missing.

'Imai, where's Ruka?'

* * *

_At the pet store_

Ruka was looking at a chick named Piyo with puppy dog eyes.

_It's soft fluffy yellow feathers seems to glitter and shine in the sunlight! _Ruka thought.

'Piyo! Piyo! Piyo! (I Love You!)' piyo-ed Piyo.

And suddenly it was a boy meets bird moment. They were gazing, hugging, dancing (?), and were about to kiss (?!) when a voice boomed in on their private intimate moment.

'Hey kid, so you gonna buy that chick or what?'

'Buy?'

'Yea, it'd be $125.90.'

'How dare you sell animals?! I'll sue you, oh yes, I'll report you to PETA alright!' Ruka yelled as beads of tears rolled down his cheeks as he shielded poor little Piyo from the shopkeeper, who was kinda pissed right now.

'Listen boy, I have a –'

'Gomenasai, my friend here is a very hardcore pet lover, we'll be going now,' Natsume interrupted the man and dragged Ruka out of the store by his collar. 'Ruka, we're not working there, let's go.'

Ruka let Natsume drag him on but looked longingly at Piyo, 'Je t'aime, mon amour!'

'Bakan!'

'Ho...Hotaru?' Ruka wiped his tears and looked at his angry girlfriend.

'Bakan!'

* * *

_At the cafe called Bean's Delight_

'Hi there! Is Bean's Delight hiring?' Mikan grinned.

'Yes, but if you're only planning on working less than 6 months, we won't hire you. Cos you're just wasting your time only.' replied the worker mechanically.

'Thanks,' Natsume death stared him, 'A lot.'

'How rude!' Mikan frowned.

'Yeah, tell me about it.' Hotaru chipped in. 'Well anyway, let's go Ruka. Ja ne, Mikan, Hyuuga.'

And with that, she dragged Ruka along with her to the gadget shop she was eyeing before.

* * *

_Outside the ice-cream shop_

'Ne, Natsume?' Mikan questioned.

'Nani.'

'Why did Hotaru force Ruka-pyon to work at the gadget shop with her?'

'How would I know?'

'You think she may have felt lonely? After all, she could've asked me.' Natsume turned and faced his girlfriend.

'Maybe she wanted to spend time with Ruka and didn't want you working with her so you could spend time with me.' With that, he smiled that little smile reserved for her, took her hand and pulled her closer to him, gently kissing her soft hair. She blushed and stepped into the ice-cream shop.

'Are you hiring?' boomed Natsume's husky deep voice. He thought it would be best if HE did the asking from now on.

'Yes, we are. We're kinda short-handed on this side.' The friendly worker smiled back. 'If you're interested, please fill up this application and I'll speak with you shortly.'

_And so...._

'Our attire is usually a white polo with either a black skirt, for females, or black pants, for males. The apron and bandanna is given by us.'

'Black skirt?' Mikan asked, worried.

'Yes.'

'But, I don't own one!'

'Well, we'll get one on the way home then, baka.' Natsume sighed and rolled his eyes.

'EH? OKAY! Arigatou Natsume!'

'Right then, you shall start work on Monday. We'll have the manager call you to discuss your timetables ne?'

'Arigatou.' Natsume said and shook the workers hand, satisfied. "Oh by the way, for the skirt, the shorter the better...right?'

The worker sweat dropped but nodded his head furiously when Natsume threw him a death stare.

'You heard the man, let's go.'

'Huh? What was that all about?' Mikan raised an eyebrow.

_And she says she isn't dense.__  
_

_

* * *

_

At the gadget shop

'Are you hiring?' Hotaru asked, politely.

'Yes, fill this form up and sign here, and here,' the manager directed as Hotaru and Ruka, whose backs were facing the front entrance, 'As employees of this shop, you both get an iPhone each, and you'll report to work on Monday, ne?'

'Cool,' smiled Hotaru, admiring the wonder of technology in her palms. 'Told you it's worth it Ruka.'

'And dress in black pants, dress code, the black polo will be given to you on Monday as well.'

'Ne, Hotaru, the pet shop is directly opposite from this shop, isn't it?' Ruka asked, with tears forming in his eyes.

'Yes, why?' she answered with that stoic look on her face.

'You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?' the tears were flowing now.

'What's your iPhone for?' and Hotaru smiled. Evilly. 'I need black pants, c'mon.'

* * *

_At the fashion shop_

'How's this?' Mikan asked, holding up a knee length black skirt.

'No.' Was Natsume's fast and ready reply.

'What about this?'

'No.'

'How about this?'

'Never.' Now the voice was feminine, Mikan and looked up and rushed to Hotaru only to be pushed away. Looks like the baka gun needed to be recharged.

'Hotaru! Natsume and I got a job at the ice-cream parlour! Did you get yours?'

Hotaru simply nodded as Ruka sighed and mumbled something about a yoyo.

'We have iPhones now, courtesy of working there.'

'Wow! That's so cool!' Mikan was starting to jump up and down again.

'And it's opposite Piyo, right Ruka?' Hotaru smirked.

_Sigh._

'So that's why she wanted Ruka to work with her, his _other_ lover,' Natsume muttered and smirked. 'Ruka, if you don't want the phone, you can always give it to me.'

'NO!' Ruka held his phone protectively and caressed the front making Mikan and Natsume sweat drop. 'Piyo's there.'

'What about this, Polka?' Natsume patted Ruka's head and held up a black mini skirt with orange studs at the pockets and belt area. 'Try it.'

'How do I look?' asked Mikan as she stepped out of the changing room. The skirt fitted her nicely as stopped a few good inches below her butt.

'Normal,' answered Hotaru, earning a pout.

'You look good, Sakura,' Ruka smiled.

'Natsume?' she asked. His bangs were hiding that hint of a blush as he took in her gorgeous figure and slender legs.

'Perfect,' he looked away and smiled slightly at the fact that she looked good wearing what he chose.

'Really? Okay! I'll buy it!' Mikan went back in to change and headed to the cashier.

'Click!' The sound of Hotaru's baka gun clicked as soon as Mikan was away. Looks like it got charged. She took aim at Natsume's head.

'Why the mini skirt, Hyuuga?'

'It's not that mini, and she looks good in it, Imai,'

'BAKAN!'

* * *

**Arigatou = thank you**

**Baka = Idiot**

**Gomenasai = Sorry**

**Hentai = pervert**

**Ichigo = strawberry**

**Ja ne = See ya**

**Je t'aime mon amour = i love you my lover**

**Nani = what**

**Thank you for readin! Please leave a review XD apologies for any errors!**


	2. Bananas And Guitar Hero

**DML: Hello hello! Sorry for the taking so long to upload chappie 2, heh. So let's get straight to the story ne? Btw, I do not own Gakuen Alice or any characters or cameos or names i used whatsoever. blah blah blah. Enjoy! XD It will be random. Translations at the bottom!**

**

* * *

**

**Holiday Jobs, Chapter 2; Bananas and Guitar Hero**

_In the dorms_

'Ne, Natsume?' questioned our lovely brunette, worried, 'Are you cheating on me?'

'HAR?' came our raven-haired lad's reply, 'You've been reading those _Gakuen Alice _mangas again, havent you?

'Yes, I have and the facts are all true! So who's this Luna? And why are you so mea-'

'THWACK!' came the back head slap.

'Baka, you're the only one for me, we don't even know a Luna, that's just a manga and I've always been mean to you (affectionately)' and with that, the couple was about to close in for a kiss until-

'RING RING RING RING RING RING RING, BANANA PHONE! RING RING RING RING RING RING RING, BANANA PHONE!'~ Mikan blushes as she hurriedly picked up her phone and fumbled with the buttons.

'H-hello?'

'Mikan, you don't wanna late on your first day of work by having _sexy time _with Hyuuga. Get your butt down, now.' and with a click, Hotaru hung up in Mikan, leaving the girl stunned and red in the face.

'Oi Polka, change your ringtone or put it on silent mode next time.'

* * *

  
_At the bus stop_

'Hotaru! Thanks for the wake up call!' Mikan tried to cover up.

Hotaru smirked while Ruka and Natsume exchanged glances and nods.

'Well, good luck to the both of you on your first day,' Ruka grinned.

'I should be the one saying that, Ruka,' smirked Natsume as he mouthed the word, Piyo.

And the foursome split.

* * *

_At the gadget shop_

The blond with clear cerulean eyes stared at a fuzzy yellow object from far. Passer-bys had a warm fuzzy feeling as they passed by him. His face was near the window glass and his hands were planted on them, next to his face. His eyes searched hungriliy for the fuzzy object and he stared, and he stared, and he stared, longingly. How he wished to see Piyo, who was so close, yet so f-

'BAKAN! BAKAN! BAKAN!'

'Ho...Hotaru?' Ruka pouted and gestured towards Piyo, 'Don't you like chickens?'

'Yes, when they're on my plate, serves with crab brain sauce. Now get back to work,' she replied ever so stoically. _Jealous much?_

'Okay.' And with a defeated sign, Ruka tore his glance from Piyo and tried out the guitar hero set.

'How about a challenge?' Hotaru offered, _smiling sweetly, _'Head to head on _Through The Fire And The Flames_. Winner gets to eat Piyo or buy piyo, respectively.'

'You're on!' Ruka said, with a sudden flame of passion in his eyes as he clicked the buttons and strummed the strummer vigorously.

* * *

_At the ice-cream shop_

'Oh Natsume-kun, Mikan-chan,' the supervisor, Haruhi, called, 'Will you go to the shop _Never Say No_ and buy us some ingredients for our shop's special?'

'Okay!'

'....'

'Arigatou ne?'

'Is it me or does our supervisor remind you of that girl from _Ouran High School host Club_?' Natsume asked Mikan.

'Heh?! I though you didnt read shoujo!' she gasped and pointed a finger at him accusingly.

'TWHACK!'

'Baka, Ruka reads it, not me. But I'm well informed cos he tells it to me every night.'

_Natsume, just admit it already._

'Oh, well yeah, she's kinda like her, same name and all. Small world i guess!' and Mikan let it go.

_Dense_, thought Natsume as he heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

_At Never Say No_

'Do you have any bananas?' Natsume's husky voice boomed.

'Yes, we have no bananas.' the shopkeeper smiled. Natsume raised a eyebrow.

'Is that a yes or a no?'

'Yes, we have no bananas!' the shopkeeper smiled. He narrowed his crimson eyes, a vein popped out.

'So which is it.'

'Yes, we have no bananas!!' the shopkeeper smiled and sang it this time. Natsume death glared him and walked off, bumping into a man pushing a cart of cabbages. The poor guy lost his balance and his cart fell and all the cabbages spilled out.

'MY CABBAGES!' he screeched.

Mikan, who witnessed tho whole scene, sweat dropped and later caught up with Natsume.

* * *

_At the gadget shop_

'Ruka, isn't that Mikan's sempai?' Hotaru asked, eyes fixed on the tv screen. Their head to head match had drawn in a crowd and they dueled to kill now.

'Where?' and Ruka turned his head, missing the last 5 notes and lost to Hotaru.

'Oh, he went by like 10 minutes ago. I couldn't tell you then though,' she smiled and put the guitar back to it's holding place, 'So chicken for lunch huh?'

'........................................................................NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REMATCH!'

* * *

_At the other shop.._

The cashier looked and the couple and smiled-'So it's a bunch of bananas, whipped cream, almond nuts and chocolate sauce, anything els-'

'NO.' - only to be crestfallen after being interupted by a manly husky voice and a death glare.

'Let's go polka.'

'Chill Natsume, too much anger will give you wrinkles!' she giggled.

'Who cares about that' and he turned away to hide that hint of blush. How he loved the sound of her voice and her laughter. There was just so much warmth in her. Her smile, her laughter, her voice, her dense logic, and he-

'Yosh! Mikan! Natsume!' came the voice that interupted Natsume's thoughts.

'HEH? Tsubasa-sempai!' Mikan squealed.

_Bald freak_, thought Natsume.

'Ne, where's Misaki?'

'Oh she has an appointment today so I'm waiting for her. So you're both working at the ice-cream shop down th-'

'LEAVE.'

'Natsume!' Mikan whined.

'Let's go. We're late. Stupid baldie.' And he dragged her away.

_Damn he has issues._

* * *

_Back at the gadget shop_

Ruka and Hotaru were up to there 3rd rematch already. The statistics? Ruka 0, Hotaru 3.

'C'mon Ruka, let's go for lunch,' she said and took out her baka gun and wallet. He nodded immediately.

Of course, Hotaru had to purposely take the route where Piyo was. And as if he knew what was going on, Piyo ignored Ruka, thinking he betrayed him by losing.

'Piyo piyo piyo piyo! (how could you lose!)'

'She was better than me!'

'Piyo piyo (bullshit)'

'Ruka,' Hotaru said as she pointed the baka gun at Piyo,'I'm hungry.'

'PIYO! (OH NO!)'

'Okay, let's go.' Yes, he's half-sobbing.

'So which vegetarian place do you wanna eat at?' Hotaru questioned.

'What?'

'Mikan said this one had crabs. Nut's Kitchen. So, how bout it?' she smiled at Ruka. A genuinely genuine smile.

'That'll do.'

* * *

_An hour later at the ice-cream shop_

Our favourite couple had learnt the ropes and are now officiall working. Mikan taking orders and scooping the ice-cream and Natsume washing dishes. Occasionally, the other male employees would pretend to drop something and get Mikan to pick it up. Natsume knew why-they get to _check her out-_and he wanted to put a stop to this. Dang, he should've let her buy the longer skirt, even though she looks so good. Oh well, glare and bear it. For now.

'Mikan! Natsume!' came another cheery voice.

'Koko! What are you doing here?'

'FREE ICE-CREAM!' shouted Mochu, Kitsuneme and Koko at the same time.

'Go away,' grunted Natsume.

'Alright then,' Mochu replied, 'But first, Sakura-san, I would like ice-cream without the cream.'

At this, Mikan looked confused and Natsume smirked.

'I'll handle it,' he whispered and took a glass of water, shoved it to Mochu and smirked, '$4.50 please.'

'Mikan, help me pick this up?' said another co-worker.

'Sure!' she was about to bend down and pick the object up again when Natsume pulled her up, took the object and flung it at his co-worker's face.

'You're welcome.'

* * *

_At the busstop_

'So how's it?' Hotaru asked.

'I'm so tired from standing.' Mikan whined.

'I've never washed so many dishes in my life before,' groaned Natsume.

'Ah, well thank Kami that tomorrow will be our off day?'

'You're welcome, Ruka.' boomed a husky deep voice.

* * *

**Random, i know XD Lotsa cameos and all. Haha. Do let me know how you find it by leaving a review XD thank you very much! apologies for any mistakes!**

**K, bye.**

**kami = god**


	3. Donuts Are Delish

**DML: Hello hello! I'm back!**

**Misaki: Nobody cares, you left me out.**

**Sumire: Me too.**

**Anna, Nonoko & Yuu: Us three.**

**DML: Eh, heh, heh. Soooooooooo, who wants to do the disclaimer?**

***gets whacked***

**RIP DML-never owned GA or any other characters or cameos whatsoever.**

* * *

**Holiday Jobs, Chapter 3: Donuts Are Delish**

_At the dorms_

'I love Piyo,' Ruka crooned as he drooled on his pillow. He turned to the other side and squinted at the glaring rays from the yellow sun.

_Yellow_, he thought, _like Piyo_. He smiled and stretched himself. How he missed that little fuzz ball. He looked at the clock.

9:00 AM WEDNESDAY

He yawned, rubbed his eyes and stared at the clock again.

9:01 AM WEDNESAY

'Merdé!' he gasped and jumped outta bed. Swiftly proceeding to do his morning routines. He's late for work and it's only the second day! He panicked, grabbed everything he need, double-checked, and ran to the bus stop, chanting _merdé _repeatedly.

'WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP, HOTARU?!' he yelled.

* * *

_At the ice-cream shop_

'I would like the dark chocolate please,' smiled the blond. He looked like he could be Ruka's brother. The foreign look, the gentleness, the handsome features.

'Sure,' Mikan smiled back and just as she was about to give him his ice-cream, he cupped her chin and held her hand.

_Okay, maybe Naru's brother instead?_

'Hime-sama, someone so stunning and beautiful like you shouldn't be-'

'THWACK!'

'Baka,' sighed the raven-haired gentlemen who shifted his spectacles up and lowered his attacking hand.

'I agree,' hissed Natsume. Had spectacle man not hit the blond first, who knows what he would've done to that poor unfortunate soul.

'Ah! Tamaki-sempai! Kyouya-sempai!' Haruhi called, surprised.

So that's why those two looked so familiar! Suoh Tamaki and Ootori Kyouya! Natsume's left eye twitched at the last name. Kyouya, _the shadow king_. Number 1 blackmailer in _Ouran high School Host Club._ He could be related to Hotaru. Blackmailers are scary.

'Gomenasai Mikan-chan,' smiled Haruhi, 'These two here are my sempais.'

'Ah, nice to mee-'

'Dishes. Now. Polka.' Natsume interrupted her. This is bad, he must not lose his cool in front of Kyouya, his idol and Mikan. But even so, only he gets to be this intimate with Mikan and no one else! He glared furiously at her back.

_These coincidences are getting on my nerves!_ He thought.

_Natsume, was it not you who said in the earlier chapter that mangas are just mangas?_

* * *

___At the gadget shop_

'I-MAI-HO-TA-RU!' Ruka emphasized on every syllable.

'Ah, Ruka, you're late,' she glanced at him and went back to her work.

'Why didn't you wake me up?'

'You look so peaceful sleeping like that so I decided to leave you.'

'OH! And yesterday when we had no work, you woke me up when I slept peacefully as well?'

'Oh look, Mikan's sempais,' she pointed.

'I won't fall for that again!' But he still turned anyway and came face to face with the pink-haired sempai of Mikan-Misaki. Oh, Tsubasa's there too.

'Ruka-pyon!' they greeted and proceeded to _'sexually harass' _him while he flushed and tried to get them to stop.

'So what can I do for you?' Hotaru greeted.

'Ah, Hotaru-chan! We wanna get an iPhone!' the couple said in unison. So after the paperwork and payment, it was back to Hotaru and Ruka.

'I won't do it again,' Hotaru whispered, 'It's a once in a lifetime joke that I get a kick out of.'

'Hotaru,' smiled Ruka. That's what he loved about this purple eyed beauty; her gentleness. Only privileged people get o see that side of her, and he's glad he's one of them.

'BAKAN!'

Ruka looked at Hotaru, the camera on the floor and their manager, who was groaning and massaging his head.

'You won't fire us,' Hotaru _chanted_.

'I won't fire you,' and the manager followed suit.

She walked to the camera, reviewed what was captured (not much) and deleted it.

'You will not do this anymore.'

'I will not do this anymore.'

_I have loads of dirt to dish on this guy anyway_, she thought.

* * *

_At the Donut & Bakers Café_

'Remind me why we are having donuts for lunch?' asked Natsume before sinking his teeth into a chocolate one. Not that he disliked them, but for lunch?

'Because you let me choose and I had a craving for them,' she stated in a matter-of-fact tone and sank her teeth into a strawberry one.

'Well, dinner's fixed by the academy and next time, I'LL choose, pandas,' and he ended with _that smirk_.

This time, she didn't shout or act hysterically. She had grown used to it now though it irked her a little.

'Natsume no hentai.'

'One cola and an oolong tea,' said the waitress as she served them their drinks.

'Thanks, _Permy_,' grinned Mikan.

'Natsume-kun! Tell that girl of yours not to call me that!' she whined.

'Permy! Does that mean u finally give up when u said 'girl of yours'?' chuckled Koko from behind the counter.

'Not you too!' she shrieked while Natsume and Mikan smirked at her priceless reaction to her own boyfriend calling her by _that name_.

'Mikan! Try this donut!' Anna and Nonoko said in unison. These two could really pass of as twins.

'Mmm, it's really good! What's the flavor?' Mikan smiled, savoring every bite. Oh, how she loved Anna's cooking. And she's not alone! Now that it's the holidays, her parents, who own the café, invited Nonoko, Sumire and Koko to work there with her. Meanwhile, Yuu, Mochu and Kitsuneme decided to work at the manga shop.

'It's choco-banana muffin!' Anna said excitedly, 'Okaa-san came up with the recipe herself!'

'Tch, bananas,' Natsume rolled his eyes at a certain memory while Mikan simply laughed and and didn't even stop when she met Natsume's deathly gaze.

'Let us in on the joke!' said Koko.

Mikan side-glanced Natsume and began, 'You heard of the shop _Never Say No?_'

* * *

_At the bus stop_

The whole gang had just finished work. They were all tired, but not from their work. They were tired because their sides ached so much from laughing at Natsume's encounter at _Never Say No_. Mikan could now feel the swollen bump at the back of her head.

'Gomen ne Natsume, but it was so funny! Almost like a manga!'

'Hn.' Obviously, the guy doesn't like being embarrassed.

'Don' be angry! I'll treat you to lunch tomorrow if it makes you feel better!'

He stopped in his tracks, turned to face her and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and caressed her cheeks, making her shiver and blush as his tender touch. He closed in and kissed her forehead, and then look straight into her chocolate brown eyes.

'I never got angry, Mikan.'

* * *

**Aww, I got goose bumps (in a good way). Well, leave a review and let me know what you think! ****And yes, I'm still alive! XD**

**Merdé = shit**

**Hime-sama = princess**

**Okaa-san = Mother**


	4. Coconuts and Night Shifts

**DML: Hello, hello! How's everybody been? Good? Yes? **

**Persona: No. Why am I not in the story?**

**DML: You have a whole chapter dedicated to you in my first fanfic.**

**Persona: That doesn't count, brat.**

**DML: Why does everyone keep calling me a brat!**

**Persona: Cos you are one. **

**DML: ……**

**Persona: A brat who doesn't own Gakuen Alice or any characters or names whatsoever. **

**DML: Uhh…thanks for the disclaimer…? And to my readers, enjoy XD Oh and in case anyone wonders, Mikan and Hotaru share a room, Natsume and Ruka share a room. Sometimes Ruka would go to Hotaru's and Mikan would go to Natsume's, vice versa.**

* * *

**Holiday Jobs, Chapter 4: Coconuts and Night Shifts**

_In Mikan & Hotaru's room_

The sun shone brightly into the room of the best friends. The blinds had been drawn to enjoy maximum exposure. The raven haired girl with dazzling purple eyes, decked in a white tee with a large golden dollar sign on the front along with black shorts, was typing on her computer. The brunette just lazed about on her bed and let her body absorbed what ever sunlight it could.

'So you guys are working at night as well?' Hotaru asked.

'Yeah, they said it was time to learn how to close the shop or something like that,' Mikan sighed.

'What's with the sigh? You sound ten times uglier.'

'How can a person sound ugly, Hotaru?'

'Listen to yourself.'

'Mou, Hotaru!' And Mikan tossed and turned in her bed. Today would be their second week into their jobs and they started working night shifts. But Mikan, who loves mornings, was saddened by the fact that she has to work at night. She's thankful that at least her boyfriend would be there with her, even though he is a perv. Still, she wonders how different it would be from the morning ones.

'Mikan, time for lunch now, let's go.'

* * *

_In the cafeteria_

'So how do I find 'X' again?' questioned a confused soul as _the great _Natsume just rolled his eyes and began his tutorials again.

_I should be paid for this kinda thing_, he thought.

'Thanks Natsume-san!' and the ex-confused soul walked away.

'Finally, after the 13th time,' Natsume sighed. Whatever happened to people's brains? He had better not mix around too much or he'll catch their disease and make a fool out of himself at work. He ran a hand through his raven hair and from the corner of his eye he spotted a beautiful brunette flashing her mega watt smile at her best friend as they entered the cafeteria. Was it him, or did her chocolate brown eyes seem to sparkle more today? She wore a black tank top and blue denim shorts that once again showed off her elegant figure and slender legs. Natsume's own crimson eyes looked at her intently and seem to have a little sparkle in them, as he saw the love of his life.

_Ah, but I'm stuck with this idiot for life so I probably already caught the disease_, and he smiles to himself.

'Natsume!' She called out to him.

'Polka,' came his emotionless answer.

'Hentai!'

'Ugly.'

'Baka!'

'Super baka.'

'Don't copy me! To think I came over to see how you're doing. Humph!' and she crossed her arms.

'Ne, Hyuuga,' Hotaru looked around, 'Where's that best friend of yours?'

'You mean your boyfriend?' he sniggered, 'He said something about buying howalons for us.'

'Howalons?' and Mikan's eyes lit up and drool was coming out from her mouth.

'THWACK!'

'So I see, I should help him with it,' Hotaru _smiled sweetly_ and left the sweat dropping couple alone.

_Ruka, you're dead._

* * *

_Meanwhile what was Ruka really doing_

'CLICK!'

He loved iPhones. They had no flash. Piyo wouldn't be scared that way. He finally captured a perfect shot of the soft yellow feathery being and smiled to himself. It was much easier to photograph when he put the boxes of howalons on the floor. He saw that below Piyo were a dog and cat and rabbit-Hubba, Spud and Latte. The dog was a fat golden retriever that looked lazy as it just lay on the ground and looked up at Ruka. The cat, however, seemed to be more active. It had white fur and clear ocean blue eyes. The rabbit, as the name says, had latte colored skin and was chewing on a carrot. Ruka immediately went dizzy at the additions of the new animals and clicked away with his ever ready iPhone.

_Hotaru was right about the iPhone and its usefulness_, thought Ruka.

'What are you doing?' came the stoic voice. Ah, speak of the devil.

'I bought howalons and happened to walk by here,' Ruka said, half-lying.

'I want a full box,' and the couple walked hand in hand back to the dorms, 'Told you that the iPhone would come in handy.'

* * *

_Night shift at the ice-cream shop (cleaning up)_

'That about sums it up!' Haruhi said, 'Okay, I need you guys to mop and sweep the floor, keep the ice-cream back in the storage freezer, scrub the cloths and put all the chairs on the tables.'

And so, the workers spread out to do their part. Except Natsume of course, he was lying at the couch area with a manga on his face. Mikan would've waked him up, but her back was facing him since she was scrubbing the clothes. Haruhi and another employee were busy with keeping the ice-cream, those who stacked the chairs, swept the floor and mopped the floor were to scared to wake Natsume up, just in case he kills them. After all, paper can cut a human, and he had a manga with him. Who knows what he's capable of!

'Scrubba dubba dubba, scrubba dubba dubba dah!' Mikan sand merrily as she scrubbed the cloths, 'Just keep scrubbing, just keep scrubbing, just keep scrubbing, scrubbing, scrubbing. What do we do? We scrub, scrub, scrub.' She sure was in a good mood for someone who didn't like working t night.

'TWHACK!'

'Natsume!' she cried.

'Your singing woke me up, Polka. Are you always this noisy and lousy at singing?' He shook his head in disappointment.

'I'm trying to pass the time while scrubbing!' she defended herself.

'Want my help?'

'Really?'

'No.' that earned him that _puppy dog pout _he couldn't turn away from. It tugged on his heartstrings, hard.

_Shit_, he thought, _my weakness_.

'Alright, fine. But only for a while.' He sighed.

'Thanks Natsume!' and she flashed that mega watt smile of hers, making the corners of his lips curve upwards.

* * *

_Night shift at the gadget shop_

'Lock this and that and stack those here, gently, and lock,' the manager directed, 'Yes, we lock the door but still, we have to be sure.' Hotaru was looking at Ruka, who apparently never turned and stared once at Piyo, Hubba, Spud or Latte. She felt a pinch of guilt that never registered on her face. She stacked the _Band Hero_ and _Dead or Alive_ merchandise back to where it belonged while he took care of the _Apple _products.

'Ne, Hotaru?'

'What.'

'Shall the four of us go for a drink later? I heard that Breeze 'N' Wind opens 24 hours.'

'Okay.'

'!' screamed the manager.

'What?!'

'A COCKROACH!!!!' Ruka sweat dropped while a vein popped out on Hotaru's head.

'BAKAN!'

_After 3 minutes of silence_

'Ruka, I'm sorry.' Hotaru blurted out.

'Huh?' He looked confused.

'If you wanna work at the pet store, you should. I shouldn't hold you back from the things you love and wanna do.' Her bangs covered her violet eyes, hiding the only gateway to her emotions now.

'But I like working together with you,' Ruka said as he walked closer to her. Her head immediately shot up, giving away her secret wish. He smiled and pulled her into his arms; she gladly hugged him back and smiled to herself.

'I can tell you're smiling,' Ruka chuckled as he kissed her soft raven hair.

'Don't ruin the moment, Ruka.' She looked up and gaze into his cerulean colored eyes and beamed. He bent down and his lips met with her soft lips, locking. They kissed passionately. But being human means you need air, so they reluctantly broke apart.

Their manager, who was awake the whole time, gave a thumbs up.

* * *

_At Breeze 'N' Wind_

They foursome had all ordered the special; Coconut Juice Served in a Coconut.

'So how was night shift for the first time?' Mikan asked the other two, who looked at each other and blushed.

'Alright.'

'Normal.'

They answered in unison. Natsume raised and eyebrow and tried telepathy with Ruka. Obviously it failed but whatever, he can interrogate him later on and so he drank his coconut juice in silence. It's really good.

'How was yours?' Ruka asked back.

'Natsume's sucha slacker!' Mikan stated and sipped her coconut juice.

'Oh yeah? Polka, you're a terrible singer /songwriter. Only Ellen DeGeneres can do it well.'

'Humph! Hotaru will tell you the opposite.'

'No, I actually agree with Hyuuga. He has a point here.'

'Mou!' whined Mikan as the other three burst out laughing.

'Cheers,' Ruka said, calming down from laughing, 'To our remaining days at work.'

'Cheers!'

* * *

**Done. How was it? **

**And just so you know, Hubba, Spud and Latte are real animals owned by my friends Coconut, Banana and Donut. It's kinda like a tribute in a way to thank them for always being there for me and all XD don't tell it to them though, heh. Secret!**

**Ellen rules!**

**Will update soon. Hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review :) apologies for any errors!**

**Off to work now~~**


	5. Customer Stereotypes

**DML: Ugh, today what inspired this chapter? The moronic customers I had to deal with at work today. Even my supervisor found them unreasonable. Then again, they probably don't know what reasonable and hardships are. #%$! And yes! I know! I do not own GA or any characters or names or whatsoever I used blah blah blah. And to my dear readers, please enjoy the story XD**

* * *

**Holiday Jobs, Chapter 5: Customer Stereotypes**

_In someone's room at the dorms_

The whole gang didn't have work today. So they had decided to sit and chat about their jobs. Apparently, they each had their fair share of ups and downs. And the best topic of they day? Customers. After all, employees have to slog it out and stand until their legs ache and still flash them a big smile. But customers, stereotype MORONIC SNOB and SNOBBISH MORON, to be more specific, need to learn some customer decorum themselves. The first lesson;_ thanking_ perhaps?

_Flashback: Yuu-Customer Stereotype POLITE_

'Hi there,' called a young man with tanned skin and dark brown hair. Anyone could tell he was an anime/manga fan. The _Bleach_ tee totally gave it away.

'Yes, how can I help you?' Yuu asked politely.

'I'm a Bleach fan and I was wondering if the limited edition fan book has arrived?'

'Ah, the stocks just came in.' And Yuu rushed over to get the book, 'Here you go, sir.'

'Wow, I didn't expect it to be this expensive,' he cried in shock, 'Then again, it is a limited edition. Can I reserve this or something?'

'Yes, you can. Just leave your name and contact number here and collect it whenever you can.'

'Ah, thank you so much for your help. And sorry to trouble you!' He grinned and scratched his head in an apologetic matter.

'Not a problem at all! Good day to you, sir!'

'You too!'

_End Flashback._

'I remember that guy! He collected his book yesterday, and he still had such a nice and friendly attitude!' Mochu said.

'Not everyone is that lucky,' murmured Koko. He almost looked scarred as he remembered that memory and told his tale.

_Flashback: Koko-Customer Stereotype MORONIC SNOB _

Donut & Baker's Café wasn't that big a location. Most of time, customers would prefer take-outs instead of dining in, most of the time. And usually, when one dine's in, the cost is different. And on the counter, it clearly states on a sign that the seats are meant for dine-in only.

'Hello! Welcome to Donut & Baker's Café!' greeted the ever cheerful Koko.

'I want the choco-banana muffin,' the short and stout man wearing a tight fit (?!) shirt with messy graying and balding hair grunted.

'I'm sorry sir, I think you meant the choco-banana donut?' Koko politely tried to correct the man.

Instead of humbly accepting his mistake and shaking it off, he glared at Koko and glared, 'That's what I said.' Koko knew better than to argue back so he proceeded to the next question.

'Dine-in or take out, sir?'

'_TAKE OUT_.' And Koko got the donut for him.

'$1.50 please.' And instead of putting the coins into Koko's hands, the douche just threw it at him and proceeded to sit down at the _DINE-IN_ area. So, since their job called for it, Koko went over and explained, politely, to the man why he couldn't sit there. And just because he wanted a seat, the jerk came up with a dramatic speech that ended with; 'This is my first and last time here. Oh and I'll tell my friends about how fucked up this place is!'

_Douchebag._

_End Flashback._

'He truly was a moronic snob,' Permy said as she shook her head, 'With bad fashion sense too! Who wears a freaking tight fit shirt when they look fat?!'

'I had a good experience though,' smiled Mikan.

_Flashback: Mikan-Customer Stereotype CUTE_

There Mikan was, standing and waiting to serve the next customer- a little boy. It was the way he looked at the ice-cream that tugged at Mikan's heartstrings. His face pressed against the glass frame and his eyes widened as they chanced upon every flavor. Was that drool? And finally, he stop and stared at the flavor called dark chocolate and pointed. Amused, Mikan gestured towards the boy's mother, but she just ignored him.

'Aww,' Mikan said and decided to treat the little boy instead. Employees do get a 30% discount afterall.

She proceeded to scoop the ice-cream for him and stooped down to pass the cone to him.

The little boy looked please with his dark chocolate cone and at Mikan.

'Arigatou, onee-chan,' he tiptoed and gave Mikan a peck on her cheek. Natsume wasn't too bothered though.

_It's just a child_, he thought.

_End Flashback._

'Aww!' cried Anna and Nonoko together.

'Who's the real perv now?' Natsume sniggered and dodged a hit from her.

'So you bribed the kid for a kiss?' Hotaru asked but before Mikan could answer, she decided it was her turn to describe her stereotype.

_Flashback: Hotaru-Customer Stereotype FLIRTACIOUS YOUNG LAD_

'You can install applications in it too,' Hotaru promoted in a slightly enthusiastic voice.

They young lad, decked in a grey polo and denim skinnies was staring at Hotaru the whole time.

'Uh huh,' he said in a turn-off seductive tone.

'So are you interested in the iPhone?' Hotaru was growing impatient. She was missing her lunch!

'Depends if you have one' and he winked perversely at her, 'Cool blue sky.'

_This punk is wasting my lunch time!_ Thought Hotaru as a vein popped out, _and_ _what did he just call me?!_

'Excuse me, what did you just call me?' And yet again, before the lad could answer, Hotaru fired the baka gun straight into his face.

'…'

It had a silencer added to it. Too many people in the store would attract too much attention.

As she saw his limp body on the floor, she smirked.

_He had it coming, what a fool. Sides, I'm already taken_, and she smiled inwardly at the last part.

_End Flashback._

'Did we have to know the last part?' Natsume rolled his eyes and decided it was his turn.

_Flashback: Natsume-Customer Stereotype SNOBBISH MORON_

'Hello,' Natsume greeted with a straight face.

'Yes, I would like the vanilla ice-cream?' the woman stated, not even making eye contact with Natsume.

'In a cup or cone ma'am?'

'What?'

'In a cup or cone ma'am?' And he raised his voice higher.

'Oh, uhh, cone. No wait, cup! Err wait, umm yes, cup!'

_Make up your mind dammit_, Natsume thought.

'Any free toppings to go with it?'

'I can't hear you!' this time, the woman shouted at Natsume. Never shout at Natsume. Dang, that woman was lucky he had a mask on right now. Natsume signaled her to wait as he started scooping the ice-cream first.

_Get a hearing aid lady_, he thought, _It's her fault for standing so far away compared to __normal __customers._

'WOULD YOU LIKE ANY FREE TOPPING?' Natsume yelled.

'Nope, how much?'

'$ 4.50,' and he went back to his normal voice.

'Huh?'

'$ 4.50!!' he yelled once more. How he would like to strangle that woman right now. But of course, after the woman left and a chat with Mikan, Natsume was back to normal.

_End Flashback._

'Gawd, working in F & B really makes me appreciate the other F & B employees now,' Ruka thought aloud, 'I shall be a good customer. Cos this people go through a lot!'

'Yeah, we gotta give it to them, especially those full-timers in the restaurants. Hoo boy!' Mochu nodded in agreement.

'Oh well, since we're all gathered here already,' Permy suggested, 'Group sleepover anyone?'

* * *

**The end! How did you find it? **

**Leave a review and let me know what you think :) **

**Suggestions are welcomed as well XD**

**4:34 AM- I'm officially nocturnal folks.**


	6. Sarcastic Enthusiasm

**DML: Tadaima minna-san! **

……**..*silence, wind howls*……….**

**Luna: Well, well. The author who despises me and said I didn't exist.**

**DML: Uhh, I don't despise you. But you're really psycho, heh. And Natsume said that, not me.**

**Natsume: It's true anyway, lol.**

……**. *suspense fills the air*……..**

**DML: *desperate to change subject!* Well then, I do not own GA or any other things/names/songs/whatevers mentioned, enjoy, translations at the bottom. XD**

* * *

**Holiday Jobs, Chapter 6: Sarcastic Enthusiasm**

_At __Donut & Baker's Café_

'Anna! Nonoko!' Permy, I mean Sumire, wailed.

'Sumire!' they wailed back.

'Did you watch _Glee_ last night?'

'Yes! _Rachel_'s so irritating!' Anna rolled her eyes.

'And how could _Quinn_ lie to _Finn_?' Nonoko pouted.

'What's so nice about _Glee_ anyway?' Koko yawned. It's ironic how all this talk about _Glee_ makes him feel the opposite-_bored_.

'Humph, you wouldn't understand!' Sumire glared.

'Well, duh. I'm a guy. I don't go screaming every time a guy comes on screen. And, weren't you all watching _Glee_ together? Why do you act as if you weren't?' Koko shrugged his shoulders.

_Girls sure are hard to understand_, he thought, _especially Sumire_.

And just like that, all 3 female species had knives in their hands and smiled that evil smile.

* * *

_At the ice-cream shop_

'Hello there!' greeted Mikan cheerfully.

'Yes, hi,' smiled the lady in white, 'I would like vanilla, on a cone.'

And she nodded to the small boy next to her. Mikan smiled at them both and proceeded to scoop the ice-cream.

'BANG!'

'Woah!'

'I WANT IT IN A CUP!' the kid yelled and banged the glass, which Mikan had also just wiped, and he glared at Mikan, 'UGLY GIRL!'

His banging and yelling had caused her to drop the ice-cream scoop, hit her head and leave her very offended by the term _ugly_. Though his mother had rebuked him for being rude, nonetheless, our dense Mikan had a vein popping out on her head. The word _ugly_ is taboo.

'Ugly?' she grinned nastily, eyebrows twitching. _Only Natsume and Hotaru call me that. And this rude punk comes in, bangs the damn glass which I cleaned and yells at me? Why I oughta_-

'Here,' Natsume said and poured a transparent liquid substance on the ice-cream, 'Free toppings for the little one.'

Mikan was about to strangle Natsume when she realized where he took the _topping_ from. That bottle of _syrup_.

_Saliva_, to be exact.

From a dog.

'Here you go,' and Mikan smiled, still with a vein popped out.

The boy accepted it thinking it was syrup. So did the mother. Meanwhile, Natsume and Mikan were grinning evilly.

'Since when were you evil?' Natsume raised an eyebrow. _Imai must be getting to her._

'Ugly is taboo,' She faced him and raised her eyebrow, 'Surely you remember our first 'encounter'?'

* * *

_At the gadget shop_

'So, how do I switch on this thing?' the customer has a confused look and scratched his chin.

'You press the on button,' Hotaru replied stoically. _How is it possible that there's a human stupider and dumber than Mikan!?_ 'It's called a computer by the way.'

'So do I press the same button to switch it off?'

'No, your computer would be damaged. You click start then click shut down.'

'Oh, so how do I email my colleagues?'

_With a brain like yours why don't you write a snail mail to them?_ She sighed and explained the theory. She better get a tip or salary raise from this.

_Meanwhile at Ruka's side_

'So do you have a webcam?' the girl giggled. She had long flowing red hair with sapphire eyes that were eyeing Ruka seductively. Her lips were as red as Natsume's crimson eyes and she wore a low cut white mini dress.

'Uhh, what?' Ruka raised an eyebrow. _This girl is creepy_.

'What's your name, number, email address and favourite food? I like chicken,' and she fluttered her obviously fake eyelashes.

'Sorry, I'm attached already?' Ruka said and took a step back. _Chicken?!_

'C'mon, boys like you are casanovas,' and she bent down low.

'No, he isn't. Back off you damn slut!' hissed a very pissed Sumire. She was the president of the Natsume Ruka fan club after all, how could she let a third party ruin their relationships with their respective beaus?

'Ugh,' the girl rolled her eyes and 'sashayed' out.

'Good work curly wurly perm,' Hotaru smirked, keeping her Baka Canon 2010. It had proven its usefulness on the tech noob earlier on.

Sumire didn't know if she was suppose to be pissed or happy by that comment but smiled and nodded anyway.

'Thanks Per- I mean Sumire,' Ruka smiled.

'Yea, by the way, is the iPod I requested for here?'

* * *

_Back at the ice-cream shop_

'Heh? Koko!' Mikan was shocked to see the cheery boy bandaged up, 'What happened?'

'Baka, it's just a dramatic effect like those they use in animes,' Natsume was tempted to smack the back of her head but decided not too. He was disturbed by the reminder of her bad temper, 'So what brings you here Koko?'

'They want a tub of ice-cream. And since you asked, I'm like this because I insulted _Glee_.'

'But of course, how could you! _Glee_ is awesome, right Natsume?'

'Two words- Ugh Glee.' Natsume tried holding in his laughter and Koko snickered. Mikan on the other hand, was back to her dense self and aimed a light smack on Natsume's hand.

'So what've you been up to, Koko?' Mikan decided to change the subject while Natsume got his ice-cream ready.

'Nothing much, I've been reading books about body language and girls. Grandma witch is very hard to understand y'know?' He said in that cheery grin and laughed.

'Then why'd you date her?' Natsume came back and handed the tubs to him.

'I dunno? I guess being stuck with her so long, I just felt something no?' he grinned again.

'Yeah, I get what you mean.' And Natsume side-glanced towards Mikan.

_It must be a guy thing_, she thought.

Natsume had then proceeded to refill the water for a customers. At table 1, there was a fat _boy_ with round eyes, round face and a round figure munching on the banana cake while singing song, presumably, _the Cake song_.

_I'll pile on the candy, it's such a pretty sight.  
It makes the food taste dandy, but my tummy hurts all night.  
I'll put in some ingredients, but keep the rest for me.  
I'm not just disobedient, I'm careful cant you see?_

_It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake. If the way is hazy,  
You gotta do the cooking by the book. You know you can't be lazy.  
Never use a messy recipe, the cake will end up crazy.  
If you do the cooking by the book..._

_Then you'll have a cake.  
We gotta have it made.  
You know that I love cake.  
Finally, it's time to make a cake._

_Making food is just like science,  
With tools that blend and baste.  
And every fun appliance,  
Gives the food a different taste._

_It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake. If the way is hazy,  
You gotta do the cooking by the book. You know you cant be lazy.  
Never use a messy recipe, the cake will end up crazy.  
If you do the cooking by the book..._

_Then you'll have a cake.  
We gotta have it made.  
You know that I love cake.  
Finally, it's time to make a cake._

_We gotta have it made.  
You know that I love cake.  
Finally, it's time to make a...you gotta do the cooking by the book. Cake!_

Natsume shuddered at the very thought of the lyrics of the song. What kind of TV programmes do they make kids watch nowadays? In his days, shows like _Justice League, Xiaolin Showdown, Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, Static Shock, X-Men Evolution _and_ Avatar: The Last Airbender_ were hits! Not to mention the all time favourite-_Looney Toons_. He sighed at the thought of all these cartoons not being aired anymore. At least the animes are still decent. He walked over to able number 2 and almost fell over at the sight before him. There was a _boy_ who drank the whole cup of chocolate for the fondue and smiled at his mother. His once pearly white teeth were literally chocolate brown now! Natsume sucked his breath in and refilled their water. Walking over to table number 3, he almost considered managing a military camp as his career. There was another boy, combing the hair of his doll. And when Natsume came, he blushed.

_Get me an ice-pack now_, he thought, _WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING TO BOYS IN THE WORLD?!_

* * *

_At the end of the day_

'I can't wait for next week!' Mikan said with glee.

'Yes! The next episode's bound to be a smashing hit!' Nonoko chipped in.

'I can't wait for Sunday,' Kitsuneme said as he nudged Koko. Earning a smirk from Natsume and a shy smile from Ruka.

'Boys,' Hotaru sighed and rolled her eyes, making Natsume remember that _forbidden memory_.

He shuddered and muttered, 'Yeah, tell me about it. Yikes.'

'You know, a fat kid came with his parents and ordered the banana cake. He was singing that song from Lazy Town or something like that,' Sumire said.

'Yeah, he's parents said he got addicted to that song because of the beat. Though the lyrics made no sense,' Anna shrugged her shoulder, 'The wonders of an AMV (animated music video) on youtube.'

* * *

'Well done, Oz,' smiled the girl.

'It was so embarrassing, Alice!' said the blonde boy as he looked away, shuddering, 'All because I lost that stupid bet. I had to carry that doll of yours and brush it's hair. Have you seen the stares older boys gave me?!'

'Yeah, they thought you were gay cos of your blush, ha!' Alice laughed with delight, 'You should control when you blush or people would get the wrong impression y'know?'

Oz narrowed his deep green eyes and hissed at his partner.

* * *

**Sorry, I couldn't resist! Haha. And Sunday is Valentine's Day! I'll dedicate the next chapter to that though it doesn't really follow the calendar of my story, heh. BUT I CAN'T RESIST. HA! Well then, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter? I apologize for the long break!! Please don't hate me? Haha. Well, leave a review and let me know what you think no? Thanks XD And a happy Chinese New Year to y'all! (whether you're chinese or not (: )! Sorry for any errors!!**

**Minna-san = everyone**

**Tadaima = I'm back!**

**PATIENCE MY YOUNG PADAWANS!**


	7. Kiss Your Valentine

**DML: Hello hello! It's valentine's day!**

***ignored***

**DML: Oh fine, everyone is with their valentine while this author is stuck writing fanfic so she won't be punished. Humph!**

***ignored still***

**DML: ARGH! TO THINK I'LL DRAFT THE STORY NICELY ONLY TO BE IGNORED BY THE CHARACTERS I'M USING, WHO BY THE WAY I DO NOT OWN!**

**Natsume: And that was the disclaimer that she doesn't own us or GA or anything else mentioned/used.**

* * *

**Holiday Jobs, Chapter 7: Kiss Your Valentine**

_In the cafeteria_

'Hey! Tomorrow's the valentine's dance! '

'Yea, who ya gonna ask?'

'Ooh, I hope he asks me!'

And the murmurs and chat goes on, except for the usual gang who, unfortunately, all have to work. Tomorrow is Sunday, February 14th, yes, Valentine's Day. And so it was compulsory that all of them had to work. After all, love birds would be flowing in from all directions. They didn't mind though, at least they were getting paid, and somehow they would still be spending time with their loved ones. Of course, their fan clubs were disappointed that they were working.

'Then again, even if we weren't working, what makes them think we'll go with them?' Ruka thought aloud. People were so stubborn. And just like that, the red head from last time appeared and was 'sashaying' towards him. Speak of the devil.

'Uhh, gotta go guys!' And he bolted off like a jet bunny.

* * *

_The Next Day, V-day_

_At the ice-cream shop_

'We'll have the couple fondue?' the brown haired boy looked into his lover's eyes instead of Natsume's while ordering. They were about to kiss when Natsume gave a fake cough.

'Ahem, could you repeat that? Can't hear you,' He said flatly, obviously unmoved by the lovers' public display of affection. Did they think by doing this he would be moved and give them a discount? HA!

_Get a room_, he thought.

'Oh, uhh, the couple fondue.'

Natsume rolled his eyes and punched the keys and gestured the couple to their seat. At least he won't be so affectionate to Mikan while ordering something. Spare a thought for the unwilling audience! He looked at the couples at the shop and smirked. Somehow, the thought of how he first met Mikan 6 years ago floated into his mind.

_~~Flashback~~_

Resting on the branch of a sakura tree, he was disturbed by the sniffling and whimpers of the brunette sitting below. She was the newest student to the elite boarding school that sees through college. So anyway, he decided to check on her.

'Hey Newbie,' Natsume called.

'I have a name!' Mikan pouted. Natsume could feel that warm fuzzy feeling creeping up to his cheeks, staining them red. Even at a tender age of 10, he had already fallen for this brunette at first glance.

'You've been crying.'

'Well, it's hard not to when I miss my family.' And she sighed.

'Crying makes you look uglier than you already are you know, and it won't solve the proble-'

'I'M NOT UGLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!' and Natsume received some 'boom boom pows'. Mikan then left to find her best friend who was also at the school.

After name calling and a few underwear peaks, Natsume and Mikan had grown closer than ever and finally at the age of 13, Natsume popped the question. No one was surprised the as they expected the bickering friends to get together anyway. It all happened at the same sakura tree.

'Hey Polka,' Natsume called.

'What? Pervert,' and she pouted again.

'You wanna go out with me?'

'Who would?'

'You.'

'In your dreams.'

'Oh but page 271 paragraph 2 line 33 of your diary begs to differ.' And Natsume smirked that famous killer smirk.

'You read my diary?!' She blushed tenfold upon the boy of her dreams discovering her secret.

'You wanna go out with me?' Natsume chuckled and added, 'Mrs. Mikan Hyuuga?'

'Ugh, I can't stand you, you jer-'

'I love you too.' And he crashed his lips against hers.

_Yeah, that was it. The start of their relationship._

_~~End Flashback~~_

Natsume stifled a laughter at the fond memories. He reached into his jeans pocket and tapped the box, smiling slightly as he look towards Mikan.

* * *

_At the gadget shop_

'Ruka, she's gone now.'

'Sure?'

'Yes.'

Trusting the violet eyed girl's word, Ruka stepped out and kept an eye for that red head stalker.

'Hey lover boy,' she crooned.

'Shit! Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!'

* * *

_At __Donut & Baker's Café_

Koko, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko were having their lunch break.

'Anna, you're such a great cook!' Sumire cried as she sank her teeth into the delicious fried egg potato combo.

'Thanks Sumire! I learnt the recipe from Okaa-san though.'

'Hey maybe you should take up lessons too Permy,' Koko offered.

'Who're you calling Permy?'

'You,'

'Don't call me that, everyone calls me that!'

'Yeah, but I do so with affection,' and Koko chuckled. As far as he could remember, he and Sumire had entered the academy together and she was always there for him, standing up for him. And he was always annoying her. Ever since forever.

_~~Flashback~~_

'Hey! Play with us!' some of the guys tried to get Koko to open up.

'…'

'Damn, he's always so silent, let's ignore him!'

'Well, you can't blame the fact that he came from a loving family and misses them very much?' Permy retorted back at them, pissed. She knew how Koko felt. But she was luckier, her brother was still with her. 'How about trying to be nicer to him first hmm?' And her grandma witch switch got turned one as she went all medusa on the boys.

'Thanks, grandma witch.' Koko finally spoke.

'It's Shouda Sumire!' She yelled at him.

And he chuckled at the sight of her going medusa because she looked kinda cute, even when she's angry.

'Why are you laughing?!' Sumire demanded.

'Nothing, you look cuter when you're angrier, though it's bad for your health.' And Koko got up, smiling, deciding to try to be more cheery and sociable during his long stay here, leaving a stunned and blushing Sumire staring at his retreating figure.

Years later, Koko had become the friendliest guy around thanks to Sumire. Of course, the two of them had become the best of friends with blossoming feelings and then…

'Sumire?' Koko was nervous.

'Hmm? Wait you called me Sumire, what do you want.' And she narrowed her cat like green eyes while playing with her curly hair.

'You,' and he smiled cheekily.

'Fine.'

'Kitsuneme you owe me $10!' cried Koko with joy.

And then it dawned on Sumire that she had just accepted Koko's proposal and she blushed hard.

'KOKOROYOMI YOME!'

But of course, she herself wanted to be with Koko so she was happy with it.

_~~End flashback~~_

'Koko, what's with the grin?' Sumire questioned.

'Nothing, just reminiscing.'

* * *

_Back at the gadget shop_

'BAKAN!'

'CRASH!'

'!'

'We won't be seeing her around anymore,' and Hotaru looked towards the shaking Ruka and her expression softened. 'Ruka?'

'Huh?'

'Nothing, Baka.' And she smiled.

_~~Flashback~~_

Hotaru was known as Natsume's girlfriend's best friend and Ruka was known as Mikan's boyfriend's best friend. That was their relationship. But since both Natsume and Mikan were always together, the two got to know each other better and Ruka found himself falling for the blackmailer. However, Hotaru would never admit her feelings. Then came the game of truth or dare. Hotaru had invented the 'I-can-tell-you're-lying' gadget being the genius she was. And of course, she got cornered with her own invention when asked who she had feelings for.

'Who?' Sumire pressed on.

Mikan stifled a laughter under the death glare of her best friend who was regretting inventing the gadget now.

'Nogi.'

'THAT ANSWER IS…CORRECT.' And Hotaru sent a glare towards the gadget.

'No way!'

'I expected money!'

'Ruka?!'

And the chatter grew louder and Hotaru was pissed, gripping her baka gun hard. Until a warm hand touched her tensed one.

'I love you too,' Ruka whispered and planted a kiss on Hotaru's cheek.

'BAKAN!'

And the next day, Mikan and Natsume weren't the only ones with linked hands.

~~End Flashback~~

* * *

_At the beach that night_

'I kinda regret not being able to go for the dance,' Natsume sighed, with no one around he could be lovey dovey with Mikan now.

'Hmmm? Why?'

'I didn't get to dance with you,' and he smiled at her.

'Well, we can dance now,' Mikan offered and smiled back.

'But first,' and Natsume takes out the box from his pocket and holds it in front of her face, 'Happy Valentines Day.'

Mikan was touched an opened the box, and her goofy love sick look immediately turned upside down.

'Polka dotted earrings…?' she asked, an eyebrow raised.

'Here, I'll put them on for you.' Mikan blushed when Natsume's face neared hers and blushed when she felt his breath on her ear. 'It suits you, you know?' and he looked away, allowing his bangs to hide his emotions. Mikan took out her mirror and began to appreciate the gift. They did look perfect on her. White buttons with red polka dots, just like _that time_. She did narrow her eyes at the last thought but looked towards Natsume with gratitude and love in her eyes.

'I love them.'

'I chose it.'

'My turn.'

'It better not be a Mikan doll,' Natsume joked.

'Jerk.' And she took out a black box. 'Here.'

He opened it with cautioned and was speechless at what lay inside. He knew that he mentioned that his laptop's portable mouse was spoiled and for Mikan to get a new one, he's touched. But the design was exotic! It was a freaking figure of a woman with her bare boobs sticking out as the clickers!

'…'

'Since you were the pervert you were, I thought this would be good for you,' Mikan smiled cheerily.

'Thanks, Polka.' He gave her a screwed smile. How could this dense girl buy this? _Imai's gonna kill me._

'So…' This was getting awkward.

'Let's dance now,' and she tried to get up but tripped and fell on Natsume instead. How cliché. 'Sorry.' She blushed once more at the small distance between their faces and tried to get up, but Natsume was hugging her. He brushed her bangs and looked straight into her chocolate eyes, his fingers then caressing her cheek that was flushed and trailed down, touching her soft lips.

'I love you,' He whispered and smiled that smile reserved just for her.

Mikan blushed even more and smiled, 'I love you too.'

And as if synchronized, the couple adjusted their head positions and their lips met. Savoring the tastes of each other, until they unwillingly broke apart for oxygen. They stared into each other's eyes once more and stood up.

'Can I have this dance?' Natsume bowed with his hand outstretched, mocking the guy from that red and white show.

* * *

_At the other side of the beach_

'Hotaru,' Ruka said, looking up at the sky.

'I don't like flowers,' she replied.

'I know, because they're temporary,' Ruka chuckled and rummaged his back. Taking out a bouquet of paper roses he folded. 'Here, happy valentine's day.'

Hotaru rolled her eyes as she heard the rustling of paper but was rendered speechless upon meeting the sincerity from those clear cerulean eyes of her boyfriend and realizing that he had hand made that bouquet of roses. Folded them one by one and binded them together, almost like a real bouquet!

'Ruka,' she said and broke into a smile. She threw her arms around him and hugged him real tight.

'So where's mine?' Ruka said jokingly. Hotaru then rummaged in her bag and took out a poster of a familiar yellow fuzzy creature.

'Piyo?!' gasped Ruka, 'Poster size?!'

'Yeah, just don't hang it on Hyuuga's side or my effort would go to waste.'

'I'm touched!' and Ruka was already drooling ogling at it.

'So am I,' Hotaru whispered.

Apparently, Ruka heard it and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him until their lips were millimeters apart.

'I love you.'

'What you said,' and they kissed.

* * *

_At another corner of the beach_

'Happy valentine's day Permy,' grinned Koko. 'I got you a hair straighterner.'

'Tell me you're joking,' Sumire narrowed her eyes.

'I am,' Koko reassured her. 'Here's the real present.' And he handed her a box.

Sumire was suspicious about Koko and opened the box with caution. Last year, the fake present was a jack in the box, she wasn't going to fall for that again.

'Oh, it's beautiful!' she cried. Inside the box was a sapphire stone attached to a chain. She took it out and wore it. 'How does it look on me?'

'Beautiful, like your eyes.' Koko said with earnest sincerity.

_Who knew Koko could be so romantic?_

'Thanks,' Permy looked away, blushing, and searched her bag. She grabbed hold of the pouch and gave it to Koko. 'Happy Valentine's Day.'

He wondered why his present could be so soft and peeked inside and immediately, a blush crept up his cheeks.

'Umm, Sumire?' He was confused and puzzled. 'Why are you giving me these _woman essentials_?'

'Huh?' Sumire herself was confused. She peeked into the bag and blushed. She gave him the wrong pouch! Her _sanitary pads_ were in that pouch! 'Oh! Uhh, wrong bag!' And she snatched her bag and searched for the correct one, double checked then gave it to Koko, who couldn't control his laughter.

'Thanks Permy,' he wiped his tears and looked inside the pouch-iPod. He always wanted one! He looked at Permy and hugged her, shocking her by his sudden movements.

'I love you! Marry me!' he hugged her tightly, obviously overjoyed at the thoughtful gift from his girlfriend.

'Can't…breathe! *cough*' she managed to say.

'Oops! Sorry, got a little excited there,' he apologized and admired the green iPod in his palms.

'You're welcome. I love you too and yes,' she smiled. He was stunned by her last answer and blushed.

'You mean it?'

'We've been together so long, but not now though, we're still young?' she laughed at the thought. But stopped when Koko's lips met hers and they kissed ever so passionately till their lungs gave out.

'I love you, grandma witch,' Koko looked straight into her eyes and pulled her into an embrace again.

'So do I,' Permy hugged him back and ignored her nickname.

* * *

And so in three different corners of the beach, 3 couples, who were madly in love with their respective beaus, spent their Valentine's Day not at the school's dance but together, working then relaxing by the beach, hearing the waves rush up against the shore and slowly flow back. Kinda makes one jealous. But anyway, what lies ahead for them is something no one will know. But what we do know is that their love would grow stronger each day and they would always be there for and love on another, in sickness, and in health, for true love is the greatest magic in the world.

* * *

**The end. **

**HAHA I'm just kidding. It won't end here. I think. :)**

**So how did you guys find it? Do leave a review to tell me your thoughts XD**

**Sorry for the errors!**

**Here's DML wishing you all a happy valentine's day and a happy Chinese new year XD**


	8. Are you stupid or dumb?

**DML: Hello . I wanna thank you guys, namely- ****JuSt To RaNdOm****, ****radiantxshadows****, ****TheCrimsonThatStainsMyHeart****, ****huyutfsakura****, ****BWAHAHA-XP****, ****Hannahbluenanna13XD****, Coconut, Donut, Banana and Fat Dude for supporting this story and-**

**Natsume: Cut the emotional crap and get on with the damn story.**

**DML: I do not own GA. **

**

* * *

**

**Holiday Jobs, Chapter 8: Are you stupid or dumb?**

_At the ice-cream shop_

'Ughn!'

'Argh!'

'Mmfgh!'

'Ooh!'

'Aah!'

'ITAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

'Shut up, Polka!' Natsume winced as the mega high pitched scream almost caused his ears to bleed.

'But it really hurts!' Mikan cried.

'Use more force then,' Natsume flatly stated, 'like me.'

'Well, I do! But it's so hard, y'know?'

'Will you two knock it off and scoop my ice-cream?' Hotaru rolled her eyes at Mikan and Natsume's seemingly arousing conversation that really was all about Mikan not being able to scoop the ice-cream cos it was too hard and hurting her hand in the process. Why can't they just say those words?

'I'll do it, take the orders of those two over there.' Natsume ordered and proceeded to scoop the blackmailer's dessert. Hotaru and Ruka were having their break now and decided to pop by for free ice-cream.

_Why do I feel he's gotten bossier?_ Mikan thought.

'Hello there,' she greeted the customers, 'Please have a look at the-'

'Oh we already know what we want.' They smiled back, but took the menu anyway.

'Ohh kay.' Mikan raised an eyebrow as she noted their dressing. The blonde, with make up as thick as an inch, wore an oversized t-shirt that still showed off her unattractive side. And it was bright yellow. She also wore black leggings and yellow sandals. The other one, with brown hair, was slightly better at dressing. She wore a long black polo and black leggings and black stilettos. Did she see the weather outside? No wonder Natsume made her take the orders from them.

'We would like the family fondue,' they ordered. A family fondue consists of a large bowl of chocolate fondue with three crescent-shaped plates around it. The first plate consists of 10 mini scoops of ice-cream. The second plate has a variety of fruits like strawberries, bananas, rock melon and kiwi, etc. The third plate is all the crunchy stuff like mini cones, biscuits and the non crunchy and ultra soft marshmallows.

'And is it possible to change the marshmallows and cones to another plate of fruits?'

'Yes, but it won't be worth your money.'

'Why can't you just do an exact replica of the fruits part?' questioned the brown haired in black. And she pointed out for Mikan how to do it.

_She never said she wouldn't dammit_, Natsume, who was listening to the conversation, growled in his thoughts, _quit treating her like she's dumb! Okay wait, she is dumb, but she not to suck an extent!_

'We can, I'm just letting you know only,'

'Well, other places do this for us.' And she folded her arms and leaned back.

_Then the other outlets would've told you the same thing, _Natsume death stared them while his menacing thoughts ran on,_ are you stupid or dumb?_

'Like the other one down the street.'

'Ah, so I see,' Mikan forced a smile and took back the menus. Turning her back on them she narrowed her eyes. 'Rude people.'

_Well this ain't the same so why not you hop over there? Are you stupid or dumb? Seriously!_ And his thoughts went wild.

'Mikan, take out orders!' called a colleague.

And that one line worked like a charm. Serving other customers somehow brightened up Mikan's face. Her smile was back, the glow in her brown eyes was back and her enthusiasm wasn't sarcastic anymore! She was happy to know that nice people still existed.

'Family fondue ready!'

And her smile dropped.

'One family fondue.'

'Oh you can just leave the tray here.' The blonde offered.

'We need the tray to serve other customers.' And she just turned and walked off. So let's see, never call her ugly, never be rude. Hmm.

So much for wanting to eat healthily if they're gonna dip all those fruits in the chocolate, huh.

* * *

_Later, at the gadget shop_

Hotaru and Ruka were packing up the store as tonight was the annual dinner and dance. Therefore, they ended early. There wasn't really much to pack. It's usually f&b branches that have a lot to pack. They just had to make sure that everything was kept, locked and count the money.

'Hotaru-chan,' the manager called. 'What are you gonna wear tonight?'

'You'll see.' And Hotaru, being Hotaru, did not bother turning to face the manager when she respond. The manager sighed, and went back to his work. He should've learnt by now that the stoic girl would never show interest in anything that doesn't concern her.

_She really did look a lot like Cool Blue Sky_, he thought. Yes, he is an otaku.

Meanwhile, Hotaru was thinking about her toga dark purple dress. It would match nicely with Ruka's outfit; a black tux with a shirt-the same colour as Hotaru's dress. The only reason she allowed herself to go was because she missed out on a chance dance with Ruka. The time spent on the beach was nice, but it would've been better if they were dressed for the occasion instead. She smiled. And the smile vanished as soon as it came when the manager tapped her shoulder, interrupting her reverie.

* * *

_Back at the ice-cream shop_

There was a sea of customers over at the shop. And Mikan was the only one left to do the orders for the take-out. One customer became two, two became three and it finally grew to 10. Mikan desperately punched the screen and counted and exchanged the money. She regretted not paying attention in Jin-Jin's classes now. At least she had a good memory to remember what she sold. She smiled weakly and politely told the other customers to hold on.

Finally, she had finished with her customers. She took a drink and began counting subconsoiusly in her mind. After thinking for a minute or two, she gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth.

'Natsume!' she shrieked.

Suddenly shocked by the cry of his lover, Natsume- who was topping up the ice-cream- hit his head on the counter and closed the counter door on his fingers. Silently mouthing the profanity, he massaged his head and walked towards Mikan.

'What, polka?' he was annoyed.

'I overcharged somebody!' Tears were welling up in her chocolate orbs now as she clutched onto Natsume's shirt.

'Huh? By how much?'

'$7!'

'Baka,' he sighed and hugged her, patting her back, trying to calm her down. 'I'll ask Haruhi what we're suppose to do okay?'

And so he proceeded to ask. Turns out, they just keep the money in an 'extra money' bag. Haruhi chuckled as she remembered the first time she mischarged someone. Only difference is, she undercharged that person and had to pay the remainder herself. Mikan felt better after hearing the story but she still felt guilty. She had cheated someone out of their money! Even though that person was rude and impatient, she still felt bad. She sighed while wiping the dishes, the words 'thief' and 'liar' running through her head. Just then she felt a pair of strong arms snake around her waist.

'Mikan,' Natsume whispered into her ear, making her blush at their closeness and his voice, 'It's okay.'

'But-'

'We're human. We make mistakes. You remember her face right? The next time you see her, apologize and give her back her money. And learn from this mistake that you shouldn't be stressed by the crowds so you can concentrate and count better.'

'Natsume,' she smiled a genuine smile as he flashed his reserved smile. He removed his hands from her waist.

'Thwack!' it was a light smack on her head this time.

'Don't be so stupid in the future,' he smirked and proceeded to clear the tables.

* * *

_Later that night_

Mikan was still sulking about the incident earlier at work. She decided to do her math assignments to make up for it but she couldn't find her good calculator. This must be karma. She sighed and decided to borrow Natsume's calculator instead. She walked towards her door and was about to turn the knob when she heard three distinctive knocks.

'Natsume?' she asked, surprised as she swung her door open.

'Present for you.' And he gave her a wrapped rectangle box.

'What's the occasion?' Mikan raised an eyebrow, allowing Natsume to enter her room.

'Just open it.'

She ripped the wrapper excitedly. She loved presents! But to her dismay, there was another wrapper to battle with. And another. And another. And another. By the time it was her 10th one, she had veins popping out and was ready to strike at Natsume when she realized she had reached the final 'stage'.

_Who knew Natsume had so much creativity (and time)?_

'A calculator? My calculator?' she questioned.

'Yea, you can bring it to work to help you with your calculations since your counting screws up sometimes.'

'But why did you give me my calculator as a gift?'

'I'm sincere,' and Natsume stood up, hands in his pockets, and strode towards Mikan. 'And you would've never thought of the idea, baka.' Mikan blushed once again as he whispered in her ear. He then chuckled at her reaction and planted a kiss on her lips.

'Good night,' He called and let himself out.

Mikan's fingers subconsciously flew her lips, which were still throbbing from Natsume's touch.

'Good night.' She whispered back.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Sumire and Koko, who were off today since Anna's parents are on a holiday, spent their day cycling to the beach and back, followed by a simple meal of unagi, rice, miso soup and ootoro sushi. All prepared by Koko.

* * *

**The end.**

**HAHA. I'm focusing more on Mikan and Natsume for this chapter, Hotaru and Ruka for the next and Sumire and Koko after that. So yeah XD. I apologize for not updating sooner because I had been depressed. It's not an excuse, I know. But hey, I updated right? :) Don't punish me, haha.**

**So anyways, do leave a review and let me know what you think :D**

**Sorry for the errors! XD**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. The Tale Of Two Classmates

**Ohayo minna-san! I'm finally back from my long break from this story. I apologize for the wait, heh. Anyway, I've decided to merge two chapters into one. So this would be a HotaruxRuka and SumirexKoko one, yup. With a dash of MikanxNatsume, teehee! And just so you know, Holiday Jobs is coming to an end! Yes people XD 3 more chapters or so, heh. I might think of having a totally unrelated/related sequel if the idea is bright enough. Thanks to all of you out there who supported this story :) I still do not own GA, please enjoy :D**

* * *

**Holiday Jobs, Chapter 9: The Tale Of Two Classmates**

A woman with grey hair had just stepped into the gadget shop. Spotting a torn jacket with holes and a small kitten in her arms, she scanned the room and her eyes landed on the violet eyed girl with raven coloured hair. A sly smile crept up her face as she begin to walk towards the girl, with a limp.

When she had reached the girl, she sighed. Peeking from her side, she observed the reaction of the girl. But the blacked haired beauty remained expressionless. Determined to win, she sighed again, this time she increased her 'volume'. A look of irritation and annoyance was seen on the girl's face as she slowly turned to face the ragged lady.

'What,' she narrowed her eyes dangerously.

Now that the lady had the girl's attention, she smiled sadly and began her sob story, 'Young miss, have you ever been stuck in a dilemma?'

'No.'

The lady's eye twitched a little and a vein popped out slightly at the girl's straightforward and fast answer.

'Well, my dear,' she continued in her fake accent, 'Aunty here is stuck in one.'

'Your point?' Hotaru was getting impatient. Meanwhile, the lady was trying to keep her cool.

'See this kitty? She's called Snowflake, and I found her near the dumpster just now. I was on my way to buy an iTouch here but I couldn't leave poor Snowflake all alone. But, Snowflake's hungry and I only have enough money to buy an iTouch. Nothing more, nothing less. What am I to do?'

'Suck it up, you pansy.' Hotaru turned away, the words 'kill' and 'moron' were evident in her violet orbs.

'Why you-!' and as the lady was about to hit Hotaru, the evil genius whipped out her baka gun and shot her. The impact of the powerful air punch had caused the grey coloured wig to fall off the lady's head, revealing her luscious red locks and youthful features.

'Were you trying to gain my sympathy?' Hotaru smirked.

'Aren't you the animal lover?!' the woman shrieked back.

Hotaru used a pink wallet to point out her blonde beau, who was stacking up the new stocks. 'Him.'

Upon seeing her pink wallet in Hotaru's hands, the lady tried to snatch it back, but to no avail. Meanwhile, her cat Snowflake was glaring at her master's stupidity. Hotaru swiftly fished out the 3 cards in the wallet and observed them.

'You're rich but you can't even afford an iTouch? My, my,' and Hotaru shook her head, mocking the con woman.

'Damn you, you-!'

'BAKAN!'

Hotaru looked down at the woman, who was now unconscious, and placed the wallet with the cards on her. 'You should use your money for acting classes.'

All the sounds from the baka gun had caused quite a commotion and Ruka came over to check out the situation. But all he saw was Hotaru dusting her clothes and an unconscious woman. He raised an eyebrow and went over to Hotaru.

'Everything alright?' he asked.

'Just the 100th scammer for today. We should give her a prize.' Hotaru smiled at Ruka as she polished her gun.

* * *

Anna's parents were back from their trip. So, Koko and Sumire started working again. Day in day out, the café would be crowded with kids and their friends and sometimes it would be filled with parents and their kids or even adults with their friends. Either ways, there would always be customers who wouldn't understand that the concepts of 'dining in' and taking away' is different. Sumire was tired of explaining the fact that one has to pay for service charge and good service tax when they dined in. She could rip someone's throat out now, but Koko was there to calm her down.

Today's dine in area was almost full, and people were still lining up.

Then came a kid and his mom. They walked up to the counter and ordered a chocolate muffin. Sumire had put on an act and flashed a fake real smile and even politely asked the woman if she wanted to sit inside the dine in area or get the muffin to go.

'I want to dine in,' replied the well groomed woman.

'Alright then, please have a sit and order from inside.' Sumire smiled back and gestured them to the empty table.

'Oh, then, I want to take it away.' The woman shook her head and scolded her son for something insignificant.

A vein popped up on Sumire's face as she went to heat up the muffin.

'Here's your muffin,' she reached over and gave the muffin and heaved a sigh of relief. She was about to return back to her baking when she spotted the mother and child sharing a table with a man in a tux. The man had patted the child's head and began feeding him. Sighing once more, Sumire walked over to the table and began her lecture…with a smile.

'Hello ma'am , sir,' she greeted politely and bowed a little, 'This area is for dine-in only. However if you want to dine-in, you ca-'

'But, we ordered from here!' the woman shrieked and interrupted Sumire's _speech_.

'Yes,' Sumire controlled the urge to shout back at the woman and continued with her polite tone, 'But, when you dine-in, there would be a service charge and a good service tax. If you don't mind paying for that-'

'But, we ordered from here!!' the woman shrieked even louder this time, catching the attention of those around them and Koko.

'Well, sir, ma'am,' Koko stepped in and grinned, making sure everyone was listening, 'If it's too costly, we can always pay the remaining sum for you.'

Clearly embarrassed by that statement, the woman stood up and dragged her son away. Koko was satisfied and went back to his work. But, the man in the suit tapped Sumire's shoulder and leaned towards her, invading her private space, and said, 'You, and your rules, can get lost.'

Sumire's eyes widened at that comment and felt a wave of emotion coming over her. She had expected something more like a 'we won't be coming back here!' but that comment was just rude and unexpected. She turned away and walked back to the counter.

Koko had noticed her sudden change in expression and went up to her, worried.

'Sumire?' he voiced out, concerned. He then went outside with her.

'Koko!' and she _flew_ into his arms, drying her tears on his shirt.

'What happened?' he looked down and caressed her hair with the hand that wasn't around her waist.

Choking on her tears, she told him about what the rude man had said and sobbed into his chest. He sighed and chuckled a little before breaking the hug. He then dried her tears and ruffled her hair.

'Hey,' he grinned, 'we've worked in this service line for quite a while now. We see different types of people everyday. Don't let their comments bother you because they're really insignificant. Like that guy. He looks prim and proper but it's such a contrast to his attitude no? So just ignore them and move on, because the opinions you should really care about are the ones that come from yourself, ok?'

She looked into his hazel eyes and saw earnest sincerity in them. Sumire then nodded her head and smiled, giving her boyfriend one last squeeze. Koko returned the hug and kissed her hair softly. The two were so caught up in their own world of bliss until…

'Get a room,' came the husky voice a smirking Natsume, who happened to be taking out the trash.

_What is it with this guy and trash bags anyway? Inside joke, btw XD_

* * *

It was now night time and most of the shops in central town were either closed or about to be closed. After keeping all the products comes the most crucial part of the night shifts-counting the money. Since the manager of the gadget shop has decided to clean up the place, it was down to Hotaru and Ruka to count the money. Ruka was to count it first and Hotaru was to double check it.

Punching the keys of the calculator and counting the stacks of bills was a very intense job for Ruka. He could not afford to have any distractions. Even if Hotaru were to walk across with a bikini, he could not look, because he would lose count.

When he was done with the counting, he looked up and stacked the money carefully. Resetting the calculator, he gave a look of triumph and said, 'Today's total income is-'

'$4098.13,' and a stoic voice beat him to it. Ruka looked up to see Hotaru sitting on the chair, bored. Curious, as she never looked over at him counting, he proceeded to ask.

'How did you know?'

'I just needed to take one look at the stack of cash,' she replied and shrug her shoulders at her God-given talent of having a high intellect, 'Let's go home, bunny boy.'

Ruka could've sworn he saw a small smile on Hotaru's face as she said that last line. And so, holding her hand, he led the way to the bus stop.

* * *

Meanwhile, the manager had been locked in.

* * *

**FUFUFU XD**

**So, how was it? Heh. **

**Do leave a review to let me know what you think :)**

**Thanks for reading, and sorry for the errors!**


	10. Newbies, Good Riddance and Howalons

**DML: I do so apologize for the very delayed chapter. But, here it is! I know I said before that there were 3 more chapters, but, I think I miscalculated big time O_O This is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it anyway :) I still don't and never will own GA ~~  
**

* * *

**Holiday Jobs, Chapter 10: Newbies, Good Riddance and Howalons**

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. The holidays for the gang were almost over, and they had to resign from their jobs and return to school soon.

But, what comes out must come back in, and so, replacements were hired and our favourite characters were to train the newbies for their upcoming tasks.

Over at the ice cream parlour, a bespectacled boy, decked in denim jeans and a plain tee, strolled in and observed the place. The boy, Don, spotted the manager and walked up towards him. After discussing matters, he got hired and was to begin his training immediately.

Don was sweeping the floor when he smelt the fragrance of cherry blossoms. He looked up and his jaw dropped as he laid eyes on a pretty brunette. He stood up straight and was about to greet her until he noticed a dark aura next to her. Glaring intensely was a raven haired lad with blood red eyes, cold enough to pierce through Don's soul to kill him.

"Hello!" the brunette chirped, drawing Don's attention again, "You must be Don, the new guy!"

Don was surprised she knew his name and swallowed, hoping that neither the brunette not the black haired lad spotted his blush.

"Oh, uhh," Don stuttered, "Yeah. Who are you?"

"We're your trainers," Mikan smiled, "I'm Mikan Sakura and he's Natsume Hyuuga."

And before Don could reply, Mikan was dragged away by Natsume, whose black aura had not decrease.

Don hung on to his broom and stared longingly at Mikan. Natsume turned back and death stared him.

"To work," Natsume demanded.

* * *

Over at the tech store, two boys were eagerly shifting boxes here and there. A dark haired beauty with violet eyes sat at her arm chair and sipped her iced tea as she watched the 'slaves' earn their keep.

"And when you're done," she said to the two boys, "There are still five more of those in the store room."

"Yes, Imai-sama!" said the two boys in unison as they quickened their pace.

Seated next to her was a blond boy with cerulean eyes. He glanced pitifully at the two boys and back at Hotaru.

"Ne," he began, "Isn't that our job?"

"Ruka," Hotaru said, "They are trainees, and we are training them. Besides, we all have to start somewhere, don't we?"

_Yeah, but we never did such things, _though Ruka as he looked at the hard working young lads. Oh, how eager they were.

* * *

"Last day of work, huh?" Koko wondered aloud.

"Excuse me," came a snotty voice.

Koko spun around and faced a blond chick with dark red lip stick, wearing tights under a mini sun dress.

"Can I help you?" Koko queried, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm the new waitress," the girl replied, "My name's Mel."

Koko understood and went to get Anna's father. They shook hands and Mel settled in her apron. When Anna's father had gone back to the kitchen, Mel stared at her apron and pondered on a thought.

"Hey," she said, "Does this come in white? I think the red clashes with my lipstick, don't you think?"

Koko controlled his eye twitch and mentally prepared himself to answer.

"No," he said, cautious not to show any signs of disapproval.

"Ah, freshly baked muffins!" cried Sumire as she came out of the kitchen.

"Oh, another girl," Mel said, "Hi, I'm Mel. What's with the curls?"

Sumire froze and slowly turned her head towards Mel. Koko stepped away to avoid Sumire's dark aura and Sumire smiled sweetly.

"Nice to meet you Mel," she gritted her teeth.

* * *

"No," Mikan sighed and cursed under her breath, "You don't scoop it like that."

"I'm sorry," apologized Don.

"It's okay," Mikan smiled.

The brunette wrapped her hand over Don's and guided him as she taught him how to scoop the ice-cream.

"You've got to feel the ice-cream and scoop it up into a perfect ball," Mikan said as Don relished in his delight over Mikan holding his hand. "Got it?"

"I think so?" Don said, sad that Mikan had removed her hand.

"Hey Polka," came a husky voice, "Customer's here."

"Coming, Natsume!" Mikan cried and sped off to take their order.

Natsume turned to glare at Don as he walked over.

"How's it going, Natsume?" Don said, nervous.

"Scoop," Natsume demanded.

Don nervously stretched out his arm and scooped a perfect scoop of strawberry ice-cream. Natsume smirked at him as his forehead twitched.

"So," Natsume said, "You know how to scoop it, yes?"

Don nodded.

"Scooping lesson's over," Natsume glared and turned to face Mikan, "Your protégé's all set."

"Oh?" Mikan tip toed and saw the nicely scooped ball of ice-cream, "Well it's about time!"

She skipped off to prepare the orders and Natsume turned to face Don. He signalled that he was going to watch his every move and that he had better not try anything funny with Mikan. Don gulped and nodded his head and a satisfied Natsume turned to face customers with a smirk.

* * *

"WHO THREW OUT MY IPAD?!" a voice doomed as the angry manager burst in the tech store, holding a broken iPad. The two boys jumped up and exchanged looks of worry.

The manager observed them and realised that they were the ones taking out the trash. He glared at them and menacingly strode towards them.

"Wait a minute," Hotaru said as she got up from her chair.

The manager turned and stared at her, eyes twitching.

Hotaru snatched the iPad and examined it. She switched it on, but the screen remained blank. She then walked over to a near-by docking station and placed the iPad there. All four males observed as the tech queen flipped the switch.

The black screen lit up and an apple logo appeared.

"You know," Hotaru stoically said, "For a manager of a tech store, you should know better."

The manager was taken aback, but he stood his ground and argued back.

"And what about my cracked screen!" he yelled.

Ruka got up and peeled of the screen protector and showed them that the iPad was good as new. He then cleaned the iPad and placed another screen protector on the screen.

The manager was silent for a while and cleared his throat.

"And that," the manager said as he faced the two boys, "Is how you should deal with, uhh-"

"Stupid customers," Hotaru flatly stated, much to the manager's chagrin.

And with a nod, the manager went off into the office.

The two boys bowed and thanked the couple for their help with wide grins on their faces.

"Well," Hotaru said as she picked up her own iPad, "We all have to start from somewhere."

Ruka nodded as he looked towards the boys and back to Hotaru, just in time to catch the smile small on her face.

* * *

Before anything could get worse, a customer walked in.

"Do you know what to do?" Koko asked Mel.

"Take the order, set the table, serve the food," Mel chanted as she flipped her hair and proceeded to take orders.

"One chocolate muffin!" she yelled as Sumire proceeded to heat the muffin of choice.

However, instead of setting the table and giving the customer the necessary utensils, Mel whipped out her cell phone and started typing away, giggling. Koko was busy calculating some cash and did not notice.

Sumire took the fresh muffin out of the oven and went to serve it to the customer, however she realised that they had no fork or spoon to eat it with. Sumire apologized, and rushed back to get some utensils.

"Hey, you forgot to set the table," said Mel. "Don't you know how it goes?'

Sumire glared at her and walked back to the customer, with a smile. The customer, thankfully, was not impatient and thanked Sumire. When she turned back, Sumire glared menacingly at Mel and did not realise that she was holding a knife. She stalked towards Mel but Koko intervened.

"Perms," he whispered, "Left hand!"

"Huh?" Sumire said and looked down at her left hand, "Oops."

Mel, slightly traumatised by medusa Sumire, looked away as she set the knife down.

"Umm," Mel squeaked, "Sorry."

"Yeah you better be," Sumire harshly said, but softened her tone after Koko gave her a look, "Don't do it next time, yeah?"

Mel smiled and the supposed tension and black auras drew back.

* * *

And soon, it was that time of night again, when Central Town would close and everyone headed back home to be with their families. The 6 friends sat in a circle, eating from their boxes of Howalons.

"Ahhh," Mikan sang as she took her first bite, "Yummy, yummy Howalons,"

"Yaye to our resignation!" Sumire chipped in.

"Boo to school starting again next week," Koko depressingly added.

"At least we don't have customers to deal with," Ruka thought aloud.

"Or newbies," Sumire added and rolled her eyes.

"Just Narumi," Natsume sighed, "And Jin-Jin."

The gang erupted in laughter.

"Well," Hotaru said, "It was an experience, that came with money."

"And Howalons!" cried Mikan and the gang stuffed their faces with Howalons, relishing in their freedom while they still could, before school took over.

And soon, it was back to school!

The class of 2B chatted excitedly and exchanged stories of their adventures during the holidays. Hugs and presents were exchanged and the class, still in their holiday mood, did their usual pranks and laughed about it.

And then Jin-jin appeared.

Well, til next time!

* * *

**THE END!  
**

**Didja like it? I hope all of you learnt how to be nice to those in the service line, hehe. And how to handle annoying customers too, hurr.**

**Thank you for reading this fic and do leave a review and let me know what you think XD**

**Sorry for the errors!**

**TTFN~**


End file.
